Bitter Sweet Symphony Of Life
by Larissa Baptista
Summary: Alguns trechinhos da vida da Nymphadora Tonks depois que foi enlaçada pelo senhor Remus John Lupin. Claro que tudo de acordo com o que a minha mente fértil tinha a escrever na hora.


Qualquer um pode escrever drabbles assim, basta seguir as regras:  
* Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.  
* Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.  
* Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.  
* Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.  
Cara, vi isto em alguma fic Remus/Sirius que li algum dia desses por aí e achei tão interessante que resolvi testar. Até que não ficou tão ruim... :3  
Apesar de um pouco desesperador deu pra levar numa boa.

* * *

Remus e Tonks... Narrado pela Nymphadora

1-Correr e correr até não podermos mais foi nossa última saída. Eram tantos comensais que nós não sabíamos nem por onde começar. Tudo o que sabíamos era que a nossa missão era proteger o jovem Harry. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Mas em minha mente a única pessoa que residia, a única imagem que me mantinha consciente apesar dos meus ferimentos era a do meu amado. Remus John Lupin. Esse homem maldito que havia, em tão pouco tempo, fisgado o meu coração como animal ávido por alimento (sem trocadilhos!) e ainda assim me rejeitava da pior forma possível. O que eu poderia fazer? Seguir em frente era apenas um fingimento de vida...

Devil's Got A New Disguise - Aerosmith

2-Olhei para o homem que segurava a minha mão e olhava em meus olhos com tanta emoção que achei que iria explodir de felicidade naquele momento. Então tudo passou e eu acordei sozinha em minha cama. Suada e entristecida por ter percebido que aquela cena maravilhosa não passou de um simples sonho que jamais seria realisado, pois o homem que eu amava jamais seria capaz de retribuir o sentimento que eu nutria por ele enquanto não aceitasse que as nossas diferenças e defeitos faziam do nosso relacionamento algo incrível e nunca visto antes. Com uma lágrima solitária escorrendo por meu rosto, me olhei no espelho e, ao notar o tom morto do meu cabelo, não pude evitar e pensei em como Remus Lupin seria a minha morte.

Time is Running Out (Muse Cover) Instrumental

3-E lá estava ele me abraçando como em tantas outras vezes antes havia feito, só que dessa vez suas mãos acariciavam minha barriga e eu percebi que nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz assim, tão completa. Afinal, não importava que fossem tempos de guerra, a partir do momento em que o Remus finalmente aceitou dar uma chance para o 'nós dois'. Eu estava grávida do homem mais perfeito de toda a minha vida e o casamento era mais um ponto em nossa felicidade. Seria que tudo daria certo?

L.O.V.E. - Chris Mann

4- Um dia desses eu o vi andando por uma rua vazia e escura num bairro trouxa do subúrbio. Era noite, mas não de lua cheia, então lembrei que não havia problema para ele sair despreocupado por aí e apenas viver. Algo que eu não estava conseguido fazer com muita competência. Em silêncio, eu o observei, absorvendo todos os seus detalhes e cravando-os em minha mente como marcas de ferro quente. A todo momento me perguntava se ele ainda pensava em mim. A sua aparência permanecia a mesma de sempre, era difícil entender o que se passava por dentro da mente sofrida do meu lobo amado. Cabisbaixa, resolvi seguir em frente e o deixei para trás.

These Days - Foo Fighters

5-Sorri para aquele homem maravilhoso e o puxei para uma dança quando a música repentinamente começou a tocar no bar em que nos encontrávamos. Surpreso ele se deixou levar e, desastrosamente, permitiu que eu o conduzisse em meio a uma balada romântica do mundo trouxa. Nós dois éramos um péssimo exemplo de dança, mas isso não impediu que aquele momento se tornasse especial. O brilho em seus olhos demonstrava o quanto ele estava se divertindo, apesar de que esta noite talvez fosse ser a nossa última noite junta, nós prometemos agir como se nenhuma guerra maldita estivesse prestes a acontecer e realmente funcionou por alguns minutos inesquecíveis.

Dance, Dance (If You Wanna!) - Cameron Mitchell

6-Quando acordei naquela fatídica manhã algo me dizia que aquele dia não seria comum. E, realmente, eu tinha razão. A guerra teve seu inicio e, com isso, todos foram convocados a participar da segunda grande guerra do mundo bruxo. Então o que o senhor Remus Lupin pensou que conseguiria ao cogitar me deixar em casa? Não é só porque havia acabado de dar a luz ao nosso lindo menino que eu não estava apta a lutar mais uma vez! Com um último beijo de despedida ele foi embora. Não sem antes fazer com que eu prometesse ficar e esperar que ele retornasse são e salvo, pois prometemos que estaríamos juntos até o fim dos tempos. Mas o que são promessas em tempos de guerra, afinal? Que tipo de auror eu seria se não ajudasse no combate aos bruxos das trevas? Quebrei um voto feito ao meu amor.

Until The End Of Time – Justin Timberlake

7-As lágrimas ainda estavam frescas em minha pele quando parei em frente à vitrine de uma loja e percebi o estado deplorável em que me encontrava. Mas de que me adiantaria a beleza se aquele que eu mais desejava havia acabado de me rejeitar? Reparei que já não sentia mais a mínima vontade de mudar a cor de meus cabelos e nem o fazia de forma inconsciente. O que havia de errado comigo? Nunca pensei que um não seria tão arrebatador assim. Com raiva de tudo e todos, principalmente dele, soquei o vidro com toda a força que pude encontrar dentro da casca vazia em que eu havia me tornado. Não importava o que as pessoas na rua iam pensar, nem mesmo o estrago que havia sido feito em minha mão. Eu apenas queria esquecer a dor de não tê-lo ao meu lado.

Lithium - Evanescence

8-Um futuro melhor. Era isso que eu esperava proporcionar ao meu filho quando o entreguei as mãos da minha mãe e fui para Hogwarts a procura do meu marido e me joguei no olho do furacão. Não posso negar que me senti mal por ter deixado o pequeno Teddy para ir lutar em uma guerra que ele era demasiado jovem para entender. Mas foi por um bem maior. Quem sabe a diferença que mais uma alma disposta a ajudar não é capaz de fazer. E depois, tenho confiança nas habilidades do Remus e nas minhas também. Contudo, se não voltarmos, o meu filho entenderá que ele não foi a primeira e nem a última criança a perder seus pais em uma guerra.

Tempos Modernos - Lulu Santos

9-O toque suave de suas mãos em minha pele causava arrepios em toda parte por onde passava. Seus olhos divertidos. Seus sorrisos. Seus suspiros. Tudo. Tudo nele me dava a mais profunda e incoerente sensação de segurança que eu jamais havia sentido antes com mais ninguém.

Billionaire – Glee Version

10-Não, eu não era capaz de acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Em um momento eu era uma moça deprimida e de dar pena e, no segundo seguinte, eu sorria de orelha a orelha e me jogava nos braços do homem mais cabeça dura do mundo. O encontro dos nossos lábios foi magnífico e o encaixe perfeito, como se fossemos feitos para completar o molde do outro. Sirius teria aprovado esta cena pensei, lembrando do nosso melhor amigo. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto e eu não consegui definir se foi por alegria ou tristeza. Talvez os dois.

That Girl - McFly

* * *

Coloquei os nomes das músicas embaixo só pra dar uma noção dos sentimentos que cada música transmitiu.


End file.
